When captured, data packets include original address information that indicates an originally intended destination for the captured data packets, other than the capturing device. If these captured data packets are then transmitted by the capturing device via a conventional communication network, such as the Internet, they will be directed toward their original destination instead of a destination intended by the capturing device. Thus, in order for the capturing device to transmit the captured data packets to a destination it intends (rather than the original destination of the captured data packet), it must be transmitted via a direct connection between the capturing device and the intended destination. This greatly reduces the capability of capturing device to transmit captured data packets to other, external devices via conventional communication networks.
Also, captured data packets are typically transmitted to data storage devices in their original formats. Typically, these original formats are not compatible with the data storage devices and must therefore be translated, upon receipt, by the data storage devices, thereby increasing the operational costs of the data storage device.